An Unforgettable Love
by GoldStar
Summary: I was depressed when I wrote this ... it's about how Rei felt during the building of Mamoru and Usagi's relationship, hopefully you like it!!


Title: An Unforgettable Love  
Chapter: 1/1  
Author: GoldStar - goldstar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
I'm writing this because I feel really crappy right now. This guy I like and who is also one of my   
closest friends just told me that he was asking this girl out and it just really hurt me. Yeah, you   
can think I'm dumb for complaining about this, but yeah. Anyway, I was thinking, I could use   
this for inspiration on a new fic. Well, hopefully you like!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You all know that quote that goes "it is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at   
all", right? Every time I read it, it reminds me of my life, of my own special love. I have loved,   
yes, and I have lost. I still am in love, but it is a secret, hidden from any soul on earth. I have my   
reasons, but let me tell you my story, and then maybe you'll get it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru Chiba, yes, him. The man that every guy envies and every girl dreams of. He is   
so close to perfection, some even think he's beyond perfection. He has everything, the looks, the   
smarts, and the personality. Naturally, any girl would fall for that, me being one of them. *sigh*   
... what a dreamboy! I decided, the moment I saw him, that he was going to be mine! I followed   
him everywhere, found out his schedule, everything! Yes, you can call it psychotic or stalking,   
but I was a naïve girl back then. One day, I stood in an alley, waiting for him to pass by like he   
does every other day at 3:00 sharp. My plan: to run and bump into him, apologize profusely, and   
ask him for a drink to repay him. Great idea, right? I can see myself, Mamoru-kun apologizing   
and then asking me out for a cup of tea. *sigh* I look at my watch, and it says 2:59. One more   
minute!!  
I turned around and poked my head out to see if Mamoru-kun was coming. There he   
was! Looking hot, as usual. I poke my head out again, and see that he's reading a book. He's   
getting closer and closer and using my great timing, I start to "run" out. I found out in the end,   
that I should never trust my timing. I tripped, and fell right on my face. And to top it off, he steps   
on my head! How embarrassing! I preferred it if I could've melted right into a puddle of water   
right then and there. However, fate was not on my side when it came to Mamoru-kun. He   
realized that he had stepped on something and, what irony, he was apologizing profusely.   
"Kami-sama!! I'm so sorry!!" He helped me up with his one free arm, and I know that   
I'm not as light as a feather, but he sure made me feel that way. "You're Rei, right? Odango   
Atama's friend?" I blushed, but thank Kami-sama that it wasn't showing.  
"Hai, say Mamoru-kun, would you like to go out for tea with me?" I was studying his   
adorable, surprised face. I could've jumped off a cliff in happiness when he said,  
"Uh, sure." But thankfully, all I did was smile and cling onto his arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the way, I talked about various things about me. Mamoru-kun just kept nodding his   
head and repeating the words "yeah", "uh-huh", and "that's great." I never noticed till now that I   
talked too much. Maybe that's why things turned out they way it did. While we were walking, I  
could feel someone following us from behind and sensed it was Usagi-chan. But I didn't want to   
ruin anything, so I ignored her. We finally got to the café. We sat down and ordered our drinks.   
We talked more, but this time, I let him talk about himself more. I found out a lot more things.   
He was so much more insightful then I ever really thought. He really is everyone's dream guy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We were out on the lake now, in a boat. It was simply beautiful and romantic. The sun   
was setting, petals were swirling all around, the lake was a clear blue, the grass was green, and   
best of all, I was by myself with Mamoru-kun sitting right in front of me.   
"It is so depressing how they are planning to cut down this park. It really is beautiful."   
There goes his sensitive and insightful side.   
"Yes, it is. I wish there was something I could do." I replied. A few seconds later,   
Mamoru-kun starts moaning and it seems like he is in pain. I asked if he was ok, and when he   
didn't answer and kept moaning, I panicked. But then, I felt the senshi transforming. I hurried and   
paddled back to shore in a hurry. I laid Mamoru down on the ground and told him I would get   
help. I ran and hid behind a tree to transform. We defeated the youma right after an appearance   
from Tuxedo Kamen. Another hot boy *sigh* wouldn't it be great if Mamoru-kun and Tuxedo   
Kamen were the same person? I de-transformed and ran back to Mamoru-kun. I was so worried   
that I had left too long, but when I saw him standing and looking around, confused, I was beyond   
relieved. I went up to him and asked,  
"Daijoubu Mamoru-kun?" I touched his arm and looked at him through distressed and   
relieved eyes. He nodded his head,  
"Thank you for asking, but I am fine. I'm sorry if I scared you before." I smiled and was   
about to reply when Usagi-chan came up. I whispered in Usagi's ear and said,  
"Mamoru-kun just has to be Tuxedo Kamen. They're both sooo dreamy!!" I looked at   
Usagi and she had the combinations of surprise, shock, anger, and disbelief on her face. She was   
about to retort out some response, but then Umino came up.  
"Usagi-chan, we have to finish up our date. How about a little kiss to end it?" and he   
started to pucker up. Usagi screamed and ran. So, the event ended up with Usagi running, Umino   
chasing, Mamoru laughing, and me, my crush, was growing into something so much more deeper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been a couple of weeks now. - sigh - I'm so glad that I have gotten the chance to go   
out with Mamoru-kun. Most girls would kill to be me, and it's great to be the envy of so many.   
Yes I am wicked, but what the hell, I'm a 14-year-old girl and I'm going out with the sexiest guy in   
the planet. At this moment, I'm standing on a bridge, overlooking the river and the city buildings.   
The sun is setting and the sky is turning into a mixture of orange, red, yellow, and hints of purple.   
It was truly breathtaking. If only Mamoru-kun was here with me...well, speak of the devil! There   
he is!!  
"Mamoru-kun!!" I shout at the top of my lungs. His adorable head shoots up and his eyes   
catch mine. I run up to him, "Do you want to go out right now? Because I'm not busy!" and then   
the next thing I know, we're sitting down at a restaurant.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm breathing hard. The senshi and I have to run up many stairs to get to Sailor Moon.   
We just know something is wrong. *I* know that something is wrong! The feeling is running   
through my veins, the panic, the danger. There it is! The final door! We burst open ... and then I   
see Usagi on the ground, with what looks like to be ... Mamoru?!! I want to run over to him, but   
something is stopping me. Usagi is crying. What is going on?   
"We're too late ... senshi" I state. Why won't I run? Is there something wrong? I look at   
them. So beautiful together. Was Mamoru-kun and I ever like that? Did he ever look at me with   
as much love as he is for Usagi right now? I finally figured it out ... in the past hour, something   
unexplainable happened between Usagi and Mamoru. Something that was unforgettable for both,   
something that made them realize their feelings for each other. A tear is falling down Usagi's face,   
and everyone sees that it's stopping in midair. Suddenly, all the rainbow crystals appear out of   
nowhere and start to form into the ginzuishou.   
"Look, the crystals are becoming one!" Luna cries.  
"What do you think will happen next?" asks Artemis.  
"Maybe the princess will be revealed," suggests Luna. Then, Sailor Moon rises, and the   
ginzuishou joins with Sailor Moon's wand. The pieces all come together now.  
"Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess!" exclaims Ami.  
"Who would've thought?" I don't know why I said that, maybe it was because of jealousy   
because I now knew she had the love of Mamoru, but it came out. That day, that hour, that minute   
... the Moon Princess was unveiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru was captured by the Negaverse. We have left the Tokyo Tower, and are now at   
the shrine. Everyone is here, yet it seemed that everyone's mind was somewhere else. We found   
out that Usagi was Princess Serenity during the Silver Millennium ... and Mamoru was Prince   
Endymion, Earth Prince and Serenity's lover. Luna and Artemis told Usagi that she had to recover   
soon, but I told them,  
"It can't be helped. Usagi has lost someone she loved. Let her deal." I said it too calmly,  
which surprised me as much as it surprised everyone that I was standing up for Usagi. I think she   
understood how I felt thought, but she didn't say anything. Then, everyone left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I saw Mamoru again. It wasn't exactly him, but a cold person who only had his exterior   
image. It was much too hard for me to see him. Usagi broke down, however I tried to be strong.   
Soon after, there were many battles where we had to face him. Then, we had a chance to go back   
to the Silver Millennium, to see how things turned out the way they did. It was nerve wrecking,   
because I saw each and every one of us fall to our deaths. Soon after, we fought Queen Beryl and   
Queen Metallia. We won, but not after us four senshi dying first. Many things happened after we   
defeated her, and nothing was normal until many years later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So you see, I had to let him go. It was destiny. He wasn't mine, he probably never was.  
I can't let Usagi or anyone see my pain. I'm supposed stronger than this. Maybe someday I will   
get over Mamoru and I'll find my own guy I'm supposed to be destined with, but that time is not   
now. Now I'm living on my own, with a love for someone who does not love me the way I want   
him to. I should be thankful we are still friends, but every now and then I sit and wonder, would I   
be better off not being friends with him? Maybe then, finally, I would be able to get over and   
forget about Mamoru-kun. It's cold, this world. People go out to get the things they want, and   
then when we think we've achieved it, it all falls to pieces. So, at this moment ... until the day my   
broken heart mends, is a day I'll have eternity to wait for.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[The End]  
Yes I know it sucked. Oh well ... it's in Rei's POV because I thought, what the hell, I'm sad and   
depressed, so I might as well write a story. Hopefully, you liked. If you didn't, then it's alright.   
Well, goodbai for now. 


End file.
